


Le consort

by FanWarriors_19



Series: La Dimension Noire [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Dark, Dark Tony Stark, Dark fic, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Mini-Fic, Physical Abuse, Torture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWarriors_19/pseuds/FanWarriors_19
Summary: "Par instant, Tony tentait de se rappeler de sa vie d'avant. Celle où il était un héros terrestre, protégeant la Terre. Et puis il riait. C'était une autre vie. Il n'était plus un héros. Il était un conquérant galactique, au côté de son immortel amant, Loki." [Ironfrost, dark!Tony][Leia Favaz]
Relationships: Loki & Tony Stark
Series: La Dimension Noire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044213
Kudos: 1





	1. La Conquête

**Author's Note:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Leia Favaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz)  
> Beta : LoupSpell
> 
> Cette histoire se passe dans la réalité créée par Endgame, où Loki s'est échappé en 2012. Et je suis la mythologie : Hel est la fille de Loki.

**#1 - La Conquête**

Par instant, Tony tentait de se rappeler de sa vie d'avant. Celle où il était un héros terrestre, protégeant la Terre. Et puis il riait. C'était une autre vie. Il n'était plus un héros. Il était un conquérant galactique, au côté de son immortel amant, Loki.

.

Lorsque ce dernier s'était échappé, tous les Avengers s'étaient lancé à sa poursuite. Cependant trouver un dieu de la ruse en possession d'un Tesseract n'était pas chose aisé. Privé de son armée et de tout moyen, le cerveau retord du Jötunn avait été plus actif que jamais. Il n'était plus le frère jaloux, le prince spolié. Il était une entité du chaos, redoutable et séductrice.

Un à un, Loki avait recruté les plus dangereux dictateurs, chefs de guerres et de confréries secrètes, tissant une toile redoutable autour de la Terre. Jouant de son pouvoir de métamorphose et de son corps féminin, il s'était créé un empire secret, menaçant le monde. De même, ses connaissances millénaire sur la magie lui avait permis de devenir le Sorcier Suprême et de mettre tous les Sorcier de la Terre sous son contrôle.

Sa seule inquiétude, à l'époque, était les Avengers. Les combats étaient courant, et redoutable. Il tenta tous de les retourner, de lui faire embrasser sa vision du monde, et échoua à quatre reprise.

Tony fut le seul à succomber au charme du dieu. Jour après jour, Loki revenait le voir, tantôt homme, tantôt femme. Leurs conversations étaient longues, ponctuées de nombreuses insultes, mais passionnées. Mots après mots, le milliardaire se sentait toujours plus fasciné et attiré par le dieu.

Il tenta de lutter, de résister, de se rebeller contre cette influence, mais ce fut vain ; Loki lui offrait la vision d'un monde en paix, car dirigé par un seul être. N'étais-ce pas le seul moyen d'éviter des conflits puérils et de mauvaises gestions des ressources ? Ne devrait il pas embrasser cette vision du monde, et le dieu aussi, plutôt que de lutter pour protéger ce monde si imparfait ?

Et lorsque Tony succomba à l'amour de Loki, il lui offrit les corps sans vie des Avengers. Et ce jour là, Loki en fit son égal. Lorsqu'il se dévoila au monde, lorsque la Terre entière s'agenouilla pour la première fois devant son dieu et conquérant, Anthony Stark était à ses côtés, consort divin, et protecteur de Loki.

Vint ensuite le moment de conquérir les Neuf Mondes. Le Jötunn fit valoir ses droits de sang sur le monde de glace, et tissa une alliance avec les Elfes Noirs et les peuple de Niflheim, Muspellheim et Hellheim. Pour cela, il tira parti de son statut de Sorcier Suprême, et avec l'aide de tous les Sorciers de la Terre, libéra sa fille, Hel de la prison où l'avait poussé Odin.

Et, avec la puissance de quatre des Neuf Monde, appuyé par son consort en armure, Loki s'empara de l'Arbre Monde, avant de tourner son regard vers le reste de l'univers.

Mais avant, il restait une chose à faire.

.

Après la conquête des Neuf Monde, Loki réunis sa Cour sur Terre. Il y avait placé le siège de son pouvoir, de part son statut de monde central, mais surtout car elle avait marqué le début de son règne. Humains, Nains, Ases, Jötunns, Elfes, Vanes, sa Cour était constituée des êtres l'ayant le plus soutenu durant sa quête de pouvoir, ou s'étant illustré au combat.

Et devant eux tous, il couronna son consort humain. Revêtu d'une armure dorée, mélange de son savoir faire technologique et de la sorcellerie du dieu, Tony s'agenouilla mortel et se releva immortel, après avoir goutté à l'une des pommes d'Idunn.


	2. Le chien impérial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Leia Favaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz)  
> Beta : SoraaKami (et un peu LoupSpell qui avait corrigé la première version)

**#2 - Le chien impérial**

La vie de Tony devint un combat éternel. La soif de pouvoir de Loki devint sans limite. Et l'ancien mortel l'aidait à le garder et à l'étendre. Sur les ordres de son amant, usant de son intelligence hors du commun, il conquérait monde après monde, apportant les lumières du règne de Loki.

Dans les ruelles malfamées où l'influence du dieu de la ruse peinait à arriver, on le surnommait le chien impérial.

Mais il n'en avait que faire. Les richesses étaient mieux reparties, les inégalités réduites, et les soins, gratuits. Tous ceux qui voulaient honnêtement s'en sortir avaient désormais le moyen de le faire. Tout cela était dû à Loki et à Tony. Ils ne devaient pas écouter quelques mécontents.

Tout ce qui importait au consort était que la paix règne sur le territoire de son amant. Il n'y avait que cela qui comptait ; grâce aux combats de quelques-uns, tels que lui, la majorité pouvait vivre tranquillement.

C'est ce qu'il se répétait en se levant et en s'endormant dans les bras froids de son amant.

Mais tout empire a des frontières, toute gloire prend fin et nulle victoire n'est éternelle. Il y eut donc une première défaite. Ni l'intelligence de Loki, ni celle de Tony ne purent l'éviter. Et pourtant, ensemble, ils avaient forgé à l'ancien humain une armure de magie et de technologie, qui aurait dû n'avoir aucun défaut, aucune faille, si ce n'est le plus redoutable de tous les ennemis ; le Titan Fou.

Le poing de métal fut brisé par la poigne de Thanos, alors que ses enfants décimaient l'armée de Loki. Le Titan Fou avait su prévoir leurs mouvements et attendre patiemment leur arrivée, pour refermer le piège sur eux.

Tony put à peine réagir, et lorsqu'il ordonna le repli, il n'y avait pas un seul de ses hommes qui n'était pas blessé.

.

Le Consort se présenta à son amant, la tête et les épaules basses, le cœur lourd de lui annoncer sa première défaite. La fureur du dieu fut terrible, et elle s'exprima de longues heures durant sur son amant, qui accepta en silence les conséquences de son échec.

Lorsque Loki se calma, il s'agenouilla près de Tony, et avec douceur, s'excusa. Délicatement, il passa la main sur le corps de son amant guérissant une à une ses blessures, couvrant chaque emplacement de caresse et de baiser.

D'abord tendu, le consort se laissa aller, passant ses mains dans les longs cheveux de son amant. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, et tout fut oublié.

Pour un temps.

.

L'heure de la revanche vint ensuite. Loki ne rêvait que d'une chose ; asservir celui qui l'avait autrefois manipulé. Thanos avait usé de la Pierre de l'Esprit pour s'assurer que le dieu de la ruse se contente de la Terre. Heureusement, le temps et la distance avaient effacé cette influence.

De même que son empereur, Tony voulait une revanche. Pour tous les soldats qu'il avait perdu, mais aussi pour lui-même. Comment pourrait-il regarder Loki dans les yeux après cet échec ? Il était censé être son Consort, le général de ses armées…. C'était à lui de remporter cette victoire. À lui de mettre à genoux la galaxie.

Avec l'autorisation de son amant, Tony leva une armée venant de tous les mondes conquis et ordonna la construction de toujours plus de vaisseaux. Il fut intransigeant avec le peuple. Ils n'importaient plus. Seul Loki importait. Car s'il gagnait, Loki n'aurait plus de raison de le punir.

.

Une guerre galactique éclata donc entre l'empire de Loki et celui du Titan Fou. Chacun cherchait à écraser l'autre définitivement, et cherchait à récupérer les Pierres d'Infinité avant l'autre. Elles étaient le cœur de tout, le but de la quête de Thanos, la garantie d'un pouvoir absolu pour l'Empereur des Neuf Mondes.

Loki en avait quatre en sa possession ; le Tesseract, qui lui avait permis de commencer sa conquête, l'Œil d'Agamoto, qu'il avait reçu en devenant Sorcier Suprême, la Pierre de l'Esprit, qu'il avait récupéré dans la salle des trophées d'Asgard, et l'Éther, dont il s'était emparé lors de la convergence, faisant ainsi basculer les Elfes Noir dans son camp.

Thanos n'avait qu'une seule Pierre, celle du Pouvoir, qu'il avait obtenu en rasant Xandar. Mais le Titan Fou bénéficiait d'une plus longue expérience…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui. Ceci est une relation toxique. Ceci est une chose abominable. Mais au vu du déroulement des choses, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autres développement possible.
> 
> Je suis sincèrement désolée mon pauvre Tony...


	3. La déchéance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Leia Favaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz)  
> Beta : Psyché

**#3 - La déchéance**

La guerre ne tournait pas à leur avantage. Malgré son génie, le Consort avait moins d'expérience en matière de combat que le Titan Fou. Et une après une, Tony récoltait les défaites… Et les punitions…

Si lui et Loki avaient l'avantage du nombre de Pierres d'Infinités, elles étaient gardées en sécurité sur le palais terrestre du dieu du mensonge. L'ancien Iron Man ne bénéficiait d'aucunes Pierres, mais affrontait régulièrement Thanos et sa Gemme du Pouvoir, ainsi que ses lieutenants. Oh, certes, Loki lui apportait une aide magique depuis la Terre, mais Tony restait un simple humain en armure fasse à des entités cosmiques.

Cependant, lorsque que la planète des Souverains tomba, se fut la défaite de trop. Leur technologie, et notamment leurs batteries Annulax étaient un atout de taille pour l'empire de Loki. Ce dernier ne voulut rien entendre.

Tony fut convoqué devant la Cour du dieu du mensonge, en grande pompe. Et il fut destitué de ses fonctions de commandant de l'armée impériale au profit d'Hella et Fenrir, les enfants du Conquérant.

Le soir, dans l'intimité de leurs appartements, Loki puni une nouvelle fois Tony. La punition fut plus longue que celles auxquelles l'humain était habitué, et surtout, cette fois le dieu ne chercha pas à s'excuser. Il laissa son Consort en sang.

Tony était en disgrâce, et cela lui était insupportable. Quelque part, au fond de lui, il savait qu'il aurait dû se rebeller, qu'il ne devrait pas être aussi dépendant de l'affection de Loki. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Peu à peu, le dieu s'était rendu indispensable à son bonheur ou même à sa simple existence. Il n'avait plus que lui. Il avait lui-même trahi ses anciens amis pour être avec le Conquérant.

Il devait se reprendre en main. Regagner le contrôle de son existence désormais immortelle. Et même si c'était certainement une mauvaise idée, regagner l'affection et l'amour de Loki. Remplacer les coups par de nouvelles caresses. Redevenir le Consort.

.

Usant de ce qui lui restait de pouvoir, en tant que consort du Conquérant, Tony se mit à la recherche de la dernière Pierre d'Infinité, celle de l'Âme. Si les rumeurs disaient vraies, ni Loki ni Thanos n'avait encore mis la main dessus. Hors, cette dernière Gemme était considérée comme particulière, peut-être plus puissante que les autres. Tony ne voyait pas comment cela pouvait être vrai, mais elle était son dernier espoir ; s'il la trouvait et arrivait à la manier avant Loki, il pourrait vaincre Thanos, et offrir sa tête et la Pierre du Pouvoir à son amant. Il redeviendrait son égal.

Les recherches de l'humain lui firent découvrir l'existence d'un groupe de résistant, qui s'était auto-proclamé « les Gardiens de la Galaxie ». En leur sein se trouvait la propre fille du Titan Fou, Gamora, surnommée la femme la plus dangereuse de la Galaxie.

Le petit groupe avait tenté de s'allier avec Loki contre Thanos, mais très vite ils étaient repartis de leur côté, s'opposant désespérément aux deux ennemis cosmiques. Aucun d'entre eux ne les prenait au sérieux, et pourtant…

La rumeur voulait qu'ils soient au courant de l'emplacement de la dernière Pierre d'Infinité, ou plus particulièrement que Gamora ai fuis de l'armée de son père avec cette information. Peu de gens donnaient du crédit à cette rumeur, mais en désespoir de cause, Tony décida de la vérifier.

Le Chien Impérial se mit donc a traqué les Gardiens de la Galaxie. Ce fut long et compliqué, mais sa place de Consort et le fait que Loki était concentré sur la guerre lui laissèrent toutes les ressources nécessaires. Et puis, le Conquérant ne se préoccupait presque plus de son amant…

La traque dura une année, mais le temps ne veut plus rien dire pour un immortel. Il finit par retrouver les Gardiens, et surtout Gamora. Il avait longuement réfléchi à la façon dont il lui ferait avouer ce qu'elle savait. Mais lors de leur combat, le Chien Impérial l'avait vu. Ce lien qui unissait ce petit groupe de rebelle. Un lien qui, un bref instant, lui rappela les Avengers, et ce qui aurait pu advenir d'eux, si Loki ne s'était pas échappé, et si Iron Man n'avait pas succombé au charme démoniaque du Conquérant.

Il chassa toute nostalgie du passé de son esprit, et dirigea les quelques troupes qui lui restaient pour capturer les Gardiens. Et lorsque ce fut enfin fait, il les fit traîner dans son vaisseau personnel. Gamora fut enchaînée, et par clémence, il lui proposa de parler tout de suite.

Elle refusa.

Drax fut écartelé, jusqu'à que la mort s'en suive, sous les yeux de la guerrière.

Rocket fut épilé avec une pince chauffé à blanc. Poil après poil, il perdit toute sa fourrure, souffrant des brûlures provoquées par la pince. Il fut laissé là, la peau nue et brûlée se tordant de douleur sur le sol du vaisseau.

Bébé Groot fut brûlé vif, et ses petits « Je s'appelle Groot » de douleur résonnèrent un long moment.

Mantis, forcée à ressentir ce que ces amis enduraient, mourra sous les souffrances combinées de ceux qui étaient devenus sa famille.

Peter, quant à lui, fut fouetté encore et encore sous les yeux de Gamora. Cette dernière finit par craquer, et réveilla l'emplacement de la dernière Pierre au Consort, resté impassible devant les souffrances de ce groupe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais, je sais, je suis un monstre, surtout que je les aime d'amour, les Gardiens...
> 
> Plus qu'un chapitre et c'est la fin...


	4. Vormir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Leia Favaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz)  
> Beta : Psyché

**#4 - Vormir**

Aussi vite que possible, sans même avertir Loki, le Chien Impérial se rendit sur Vormir, imaginant déjà son retour triomphal, et la façon dont son amant le récompenserait

Il déchanta vite.

Une âme contre une âme.

Un instant, l'ancien humain envisagea de se sacrifier pour Loki, sachant ce qui arriverait. C'était la seule chose à faire, non ? Et puis, le Conquérant le sacrifierait sans doute lui-même…

Le Chien Impérial explosa de rage. Il avait fait tout ça pour rien. Sa vie était condamnée à terminer au fond de ce gouffre. Il aurait déçu tout le monde, apporté la mort et l'horreur pour un peu de sécurité, sacrifié ses rêves, ses valeurs, et bientôt sa vie pour Loki. Il ne lui montrerait jamais qu'il pouvait être comme lui, qu'ils auraient pu être des égaux. Qu'ils auraient pu régner ensemble, que lui, bien qu'ancien humain, avait de la valeur, suffisamment pour tenter d'égaler celle d'un dieu.

Et puis il se reprit. Qu'avait fait Loki de lui ? Il était Tony Stark dans une autre vie. Milliardaire, philanthrope, génie, super héros. Il n'était pas fait pour être le toutou de Loki. Il devait lui montrer. Lui prouvait que ce qu'un dieu pouvait faire, un ancien humain pouvait aussi le faire. Et pas n'importe lequel. Et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de façon de le faire.

Sûr de lui, plein d'une rage de reconnaissance qu'il se découvrait à peine, le Consort ordonna à ses hommes de le ramener sur Terre.

Lors du trajet, il se calma peu à peu. Un plan naissait dans son esprit. Peu à peu, l'influence de son amant retord porta ses fruits, et une fois arrivé, il se contenta d'attendre presque humblement Loki dans leurs appartements.

Ce dernier arriva, furieux suite à une nouvelle victoire de Thanos. Le dieu aurait dû aller combattre avec ses Pierres, mais il avait encore peur de Thanos. Il perdait peu à peu son territoire.

Une fois de plus, il passa ses nerfs sur Tony, bien que ce dernier soit cette fois innocent.

Mais l'ancien humain ne broncha pas acceptant la douleur avec un plaisir tordu. C'était la dernière fois. Bientôt, il serait l'égal de Loki.

Une fois le dieu à peu près calmé, le Chien Impérial s'autorisa à lui parler. À annoncer qu'il avait trouvé la Pierre de l'Âme. Et qu'il devait y mener le Conquérant au plus vite.

Loki l'écouta, et Tony sourit.

.

Une tempête mystique agitait l'atmosphère de cet endroit. Des forces plus anciennes que l'univers se manifestaient en lui, et des secrets semblaient se cacher sous les nuages sombres de Vormir. Debout sur le promontoire du sacrifice, Loki et Tony observaient les environs. Le Gardien de la Pierre était là, présence sombre et silencieuse. Il avait accompli son devoir, et prévenu l'ancien humain. Il aurait pu aussi prévenir le dieu, mais il était trop curieux de voir ce qu'il adviendrait.

Le Conquérant s'approcha du gouffre, l'air peu convaincu. Mais où était donc la Pierre ? Il tourna son regard vers son Consort, en armure.

L'air furieux, il exigea des explications.

\- Je t'aime Loki. Ton rêve d'unifier les peuples sous ta seule autorité pour éviter toute guerre est démesuré et beau. Je veux t'aider. Te montrer que depuis le début, j'avais le droit de me tenir à tes côtés. Non pas dans ton ombre, mais bien à ta droite. Tu en as assez fait, Loki. Laisse-moi reprendre ton rêve…. Et te prouver que tu as bien choisi ton Consort.

Le dieu était sur ses gardes. Inquiet face au discours de son amant, il se rapprocha. Mais l'ancien humain leva ses mains. Il avait revêtu son armure, celle qu'ils avaient forgée ensemble, pour en faire l'enfant de la technologie et de la magie.

Les rayons de pures énergies poussèrent Loki, et il tomba.

Le cœur de Tony se mit à battre très fort.

Il fit quelques pas hésitant, et croisa le regard vert de son amant, L'empereur de Cent Mondes, Roi d'Asgard et de la Terre, fils de Laufey, fils adoptif d'Odin et Frigga, frère de Thor, amant, époux et tortionnaire de Tony Stark. L'incompréhension et la rage face à la trahison se lisaient dans ses yeux émeraudes.

Sans aucun regret, Tony vit l'étincelle de la vie mourir dans les yeux de son ancien Conquérant.

Sans aucun regret, Tony vit l'étincelle de sa future gloire briller dans la Pierre de l'Âme, au creux de sa main.

Elle s'emboîta sans effort sur son armure. Avec un sourire, il imagina le moment où les cinq autres l'y rejoindrais.

.

Lorsque le désormais Empereur revint sur Terre, de nombreuses personnes, à commencer par les enfants de Loki se méfièrent de lui.

Mais en tant que veuf de Loki, le pouvoir lui revenait de droit. Il récupéra les autres Pierres d'Infinités.

Un instant, leur puissance venue du fin fond des âges le submergea. Mais peu à peu, le pouvoir de la pomme d'Idunn qu'il avait mangé, et la force de sa volonté domina les Gemmes.

Et il tourna son regard vers Thanos.

S'il avait fait cela, c'était pour montrer à Loki qu'il pouvait être son égal, et même encore plus fort.

Avec la puissance des Pierres, il ne lui fallut qu'un combat pour mettre à genoux le Titan Fou et son armée.

En claquement de doigt, lui semblait il, l'univers était à lui. Il n'y avait plus d'être qui pouvait s'opposer à lui, hormis peut-être certaines entités cosmiques hors de la compréhension du commun du vivant.

Et devant l'immensité de son pouvoir et de ses responsabilités, l'Empereur pris peur.

Il envisagea de fuir, et d'aller se cacher quelque part avec les Pierres.

Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Il avait tué Loki pour arriver là.

Il l'avait assassiné pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait être meilleur que lui.

Alors Tony Stark regarda l'univers.

Prêt à le dominer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà.  
> C'est la fin.  
> J'espère que, malgré ce que j'ai fait dans cette fic, vous l'avez aimé.

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte devait initialement être un OS pour le recueil « De métal et de glace », mais j'avais trop d'idées pour un seul texte. Et puis, l'ambiance sera plus sombre que romantique...
> 
> Ce sera donc une mini fic en trois ou quatre chapitres. Si le premier chapitre était centré sur la conquête de Loki, dans la suite on s'intéressera plus à Tony.


End file.
